The present disclosure relates to a particle separator for use with a turbine engine. The particle separator separates particles from air entering the turbine engine.
Particle separators are provided to separate undesirable particles from a flow of air entering a turbine engine. Such undesirable particles could adversely affect the internal working components of the engine if they were allowed to enter the engine.
According to the present disclosure, a particle separator for use with a turbine engine is arranged to divide a flow of air into a radially inner air flow and a radially outer air flow. The particle separator is further arranged to separate inner particles from the inner air flow to allow air from the inner air flow to enter the turbine engine without the inner particles and arranged to separate outer particles from the outer air flow to allow air from the outer air flow to enter the turbine engine without the outer particles.
Additional features and advantages of the apparatus will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the apparatus as presently perceived.